Death Note the end of Organization XIII?
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Some how the Death Note found its way into KH and what happens when the Organization finds it? Everyone hates someone, but what happens when curiosity turns into hate? and hate into curiosity? Rated T for death.


****

**Some how the Death Note found its way into KH and what happens when the Organization finds it? Everyone hates someone, but what happens when curiosity turns into hate? and hate into curiosity?**

**A/N**

**Its just a short I came up with while laying in bed thinking of what to do. Yes its not about me and my 3 other friends and The Organization, its not love or anything. So don't spazy .**

**Normal (Narrator) POV**

It was a pretty normal day in the Kingdom Hearts world.

"Oh man this day is such a drag " Xigbar said as he sighed walking around Hollow Bastion. Xemnas ordered everyone to go out and find more Nobodys. Well Xigbar was paired with Larxene ( oh dear!!) and weren't having any luck on anything.

"Ha! Well maybe if you attempted to look then we would get somewhere. "

"Well you wanted to go 'shopping' some and spent half you're munny on clothes!! "

Larxene glared at him "Whatever , I'm outta here, I'm gonna check somewhere else here. " She portaled out before Xigbar could get a word out of him.

"Whatever " Xigbar imitated Larxene and grumbled some stuff when suddenly he tripped on something.

" Ahhh! Damn it!! What the - " He looked down and saw a black book. He reached down and picked it up. He flipped it open to a random page and saw some name and a lot of writing beside of it. He turned it to a page and found the "Death Note rules"

The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

He thought for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"Hummm, weird...this is so bogus. " He closed it and put it in his pocket. He really wanted to know if it was real or not but he decided to wait till he we back to is room in The Castle That Never Was. After like 5 minutes of searching Xigbar decided that he was done and headed back.

-- In Xigbars room --

Xigbar sat in his chair and leaned back dangerously far, of course that wasn't anything for the Free Shooter since he controlled gravity. He pulled out the book he found and set it in his lap. " I guess I can give it a try, but...who should I write down first? And I guess I'll start with a heart attack." He thought for a moment. Then remembered something, he scribbled a name down and then closed the book. He put the book back in his pocket and walked out of the room. Xaldin called for dinner a couple seconds later and he portaled down. They all has assigned chairs so Xigbar sat in his so did everyone else. As the food was being served he would once and a while glance over at Larxene and then turn somewhere else so he wasn't just staring at her.

"Ok dinner is chicken with rice and vegetables. " Xaldin announced , No one said anything. Xaldin grumbled something under his breath like ' ungrateful ' and something about how they wouldn't survive without him and went to get everything else. Suddenly Larxene started coughing really badly and it looked like she was having a seizure. Zexion shot up and pulled out some medicine but Larxene stopped moving and layed moving in Zexions arms. Xemnas shot up and went over to Larxene.

"What happened? " He asked Zexion

Zexion answered " I know I usually know what's happening but its not possible what happened to her, you wouldn't believe me Superior if I told you."

Xemnas looked at Zexion " Try me "

Zexion stared at Larxene " A heart attack " Everyone stared and didn't say a word, there probably thinking how this is all possible.

Xigbar had many thoughts going though is head at that time and didn't hear Xemnas calling him. "Xigbar, Xigbar...XIGBAR!! " Xigbar looked up to see who was calling him. It was The Superior.

"Uh yes? "Xigbar answered

"Did anything happen to Larxene wen you guys were out? "

"Uh...no. "

Xemnas went with Zexion to see what had caused her death. For some reason Larxene didn't vanish when she died, she stayed. So Xemnas said he and Zexion were going to investigate. On it...

Well they never did find out the cause. So they buried her and gave her a proper funeral. Which actually everyone was 'sad' that she left. Even though she had really bad temper.

-- Later --

Well Xigbar felt really bad for doing that but something inside of him told him he liked it. He figured he had enough for one day so he set the book down on the dining room table and went to go get something to eat. Well then Demyx came in, he went by the table and found a book sitting there.

"Humm " Demyx said as he picked it up and studied the front cover "Death Note? Whats a Death Note? " Demyx asked himself out loud. He heard someone in the kitchen...

"Ahh..dang knife cut me again!! "

' Xigbar? ' Demyx wondered. Demyx flipped open the book and read the directions. "Humm, sounds interesting..." Demyx flipped to the next page and saw a name. It was Larxenes. "Xigbar...he...he...- He killed Larxene!!" Demyx whispered loudly but not to loudly. "I've gotta hide this " Demyx ran out of the room before Xigbar came out. Xigbar looked at the table and saw the Death Note was gone. Xigbar panicked and searched everywhere for it in the room and in the kitchen. Xigbar began to panic, while Demyx was up staires plotting.

Demyx was smarter than everyone thinks he is. He opened the book and began to think of who to write down along with Xigbar for killing Larxene. Of course his best friend Axel was taking this harder since Larx and Axel were togeather. Demyx decided that he wanted Xigbar to suffer badly for what he did to Axel and Larxene. Demyx wrote Xigbar's name down and added his death. His death was to be shot by his own gun in the head. "Xigbar will pay now..." Demyx slipped the book into his pocket of his cloak and walked down the hallway to find Xigbar. Soon Demyx found Xigbar franticly searching in his room.

" What's wrong Xigbar? " Demyx asked trying to hide his bitterness

"I'm uh...trying to find a...book. "

Demyx smirked " You mean this one?"Demyx pulled out the Death Note.

Xigbars eyes widened "Yes!! Please give - " Suddenly Xigbars gun appeared and faced towards Xigbar. Xigbar was very surprised at this, he didn't call for his weapons.

"To late Xiggy...you killed Larxene, now,its you're turn. "

Xigbar froze "No wait Demyx!! I- I mean I didn't , just let explain - " Bang!! The gun fired and down Xigbar went. Down to the floor with a bullet in his head and blood everywhere. The Nobodys who heard it came running towards his room. Demyx quickly put the Death Note in his pocket before everyone came in.

Xemnas of course is just a door away from him so he came in first and stood shocked at Demyx stood beside of Xigbars dead body.

"Number IX, did you - ? "

Demyx can act very well to say the least ( remember, he controlls water, even tears), tears came down Demyx eyes " Xigbar, he- he, shot himself!! He said he was all depressed and didn't know why so...so... " Demyx put his face in his hands. Axel came over and patted Demyx's back.

"I'm sorry Demyx, you shouldn't of had to see that. " Axel tryed to comfort Demyx. Well since Xigbar didn't dissapear, Xemnas and Zexion concluded that they don't just dissapear anymore when they die. Everyone left the room to get ready for another buriel, but this time, for Xigbar.

Demyx walked down the hall after leaving Xigbars room. Zexion came up to talk to Demyx for a bit.

"Soo...I'm really sorry about Xigbar. " Zexion started, he felt bad for Demyx

"I'm ok now,hahaha ya just gotta think of the good times ya had with Xigbat. "

Zexion raised an eye brow " Xigbat? "

"Ya Xigbat, I called him that a lot "

"But why?" Zexion asked curiously

"Well ya know Xigbar, he portals everywhere and just pops up. So its like he's ' Xigging ' though the halls and he always hangs upside-down when he comes around so hes a bat. Xigbat, just change the 'r' to a 't'." Demyx smiled widley. Now Zexion had his suspicions about Demyx and Xigbar suddenly dieing when Demxy was there. But now, he's not to sure.

"Welp Zexy, I gotta go. See ya. " Demyx portaled out, suddenly Zexion saw something fall outta Demyx's coat. He picked it up and suddied it carfully.

**- Later -**

"Dang it!! Wheres the book!? " Demyx searched franticly around, he loved the power the book gave off. It, made him feel... stronger. "Ahhh!! I need it!! "

**--**

"Humm, Demyx killed Xigbar and Xigbar kill Larxene. " Zexion said to himself looking at the book. Zexion loved books, but he's never seen one like this before nor read about it. " I feel like, I just gotta try it out, since Demyx killed Xigbar, I'm gonna give Demyx what he deserves. I definatly won't tell Superior about my findings. I have, though, figured out why they didn't dissapear. This is not a natural killing like Key blades,swords, guns, or even natural death. No this is evil magic. " Zexion reasoned to himself out loud. " Now, what death shall I put upon Demyx? " Zexion thought for a moment and then wrote it down.

_Demyx: Death by drowning_

"Perfect" Zexion stood up put the book on his desk and left to go ask everyone to go swimming. The death won't work unless he's near water. "Wait..." Zexion got an idea.

Zexion went into the kitchen and saw Demyx and Saix. ' Demyx has a great fear of Saix, but no matter, I can kill him here without it looking like my fault. Demyx was eating something that Xaldin had left out. Like rice or something. ' Zexion started to go about his plan. "So Demyx, need a drink? " Demyx looked up.

"Uh sure Zexy!! " Zexion turned to get it and mumbled something like " Its Zexion not Zexy. " Zexion got the water and handed it to Demyx. Demyx took it and drank half the glass. Suddenly his eyes went big and he dropped the glass and Demyx fell to his knees gagging and spitting out water. But the water wouldn't stop.Not even the Melodious Nocturne could stop it. Zexion took a quick glance around and then looked at Demyx and smiled. "Hum, to much water? " Demyx face became blue then black,purple then suddenly very very pale. As he dropped to the floor and water all over the floor. Zexion decided to make leave and to have never of known about Demyx's death and then portaled out.

While Zexion was with Demyx, Roxas went to see Zexion.

pound pound..."Zexion!! " Roxas yelled a the door for the billionth time. So Roxas decided to go on in.

**-- Review of current status of Organization members --**

Well Roxas went in Zexions room and obviously found the death note, realized Zexion killed Demyx, ok now here is the short part of the story cause I don't have time to explain it all...well

Roxas killed Zexion for killing Demyx which was Axel and Roxas' best friend, I can't explain how Zexion died, not allowed to tell ( me: XD) . Then it was stolen from Roxas by Axel, then Axel got mad and killed Roxas for killing Zexion, then killed Roxas by just making him disappear. Xemnas is starting to get suspicious, Then Axel played cards with Luxord and Axel loses and then Axel kills Luxord buy killing him with his own game ( ahem ) Well Then Axel suddenly died for some odd reason that no one knows about.

**-- Now --**

Xemnas is pretty mad about losing almost all of his members. He's now down to Xaldin, Lexeaus and Marluxia. So he's going to get to the bottom of it.

"Ok. obviously someone has something to do with it -" Xemnas started then suddenly a book came out from Marluxia's coat pocket. Xemnas raised an eye brow and when to reach for the book when Xaldin shouted " Its the Death Note!! " Marluxia, Lexeaus , and Xaldin all jumped for it.They fought over it when someone made a portal under all of them and they went though. Xemnas never saw them after that. He gave up on Kingdom Hearts and tried to live a peaceful life in The Castle That Never Was. As for the Death Note...

"Oh man Riku...to many heartless around Hollow Bastion. I don't think I really want to fight anymore today " Sora said to Riku as they went on to Merlin's house to tell Leon and Cloud about the mission.

"Ya I've had all I can take to... it wares us out to much! I know I'll be sleeping and sore tomorrow." Riku stated. Suddenly Riku ( I'm sorry I just can't make it Sora) tripped on something and flew down the wall and landed perfectly on his feet. "And Riku has scored a perfect 10 on the landing!!" Riku shouted

" Well not so good on the walking. " Sora climbed down with what Riku had tripped over. " Hey look what I found Riku,you tripped over a book!! "

"Sora...shut up... "

Sora crossed his arms " Whatever"

" Ok well what's it called? "

Sora turned to Riku " What's what called? "

Riku sighed " The book Sora, what's it say? "

" Oh uh...wow...Death Note."

Riku laughed " Sora you can't read " Riku took the book from Sora " Its says...oh...Death Note"

" See!? I told you so!! "

" Shut up...hum" Riku flipped a couple of pages to see all the names of the Organization XIII members names in it. Well not all.

" Riku, this has - "

"Ya I know...what is it I wonder..."

Sora jumped up " Riku, it has all their names except for Xemnas'. " Sora took out a pen out one of his billions of pockets. " I'll write it down, just so its complete. X-e-m-n-a -"

**The end**

**A/N:**

**Ya I know its kinda depressing but,I think I did pretty good on this...wha'dda think? Review please**


End file.
